


POESIE

by bananafishlover78



Category: Poesie - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishlover78/pseuds/bananafishlover78





	1. Quel che resta del tempo passato

Lacrime amare  
Non voglio lasciarti andare,  
Via lontano  
Dove l'orizzonte si perde in un sospiro.  
La notte arriva all'improvviso  
E le tenebre avvolgono i nostri cuori  
Solitari,  
Feriti.

Guarda il mondo  
Sembra così minuscolo ora  
Divorato dalle insignificanti  
frivolezze umane.  
Quanti affanni  
E gli anni passati  
Come giorni fugaci e  
perduti.

Ma i miei passi intrecciano il sentiero della vita  
Ricordi indelebili  
Di un tempo che non c'è più  
Una vecchia fotografia che scalda il cuore,  
Un sorriso sbiadito  
ma mai svanito.  
Il tuo essere stato che sempre sarà una parte di me.

Un angolo nelle tenebre oscure  
Dove le stelle luccicano più chiare  
sino a brillare  
sulle ossa tanto adorate.

La vita che fu e che tornerà.


	2. La cantina segreta

15.03.2011

Delle scale anguste e strette  
Portano a una piccola cantina polverosa.  
Oggetti sparsi su un vecchio tavolo di legno  
Traspirano di ricordi antichi:  
Quando il nonno lavorava a qualche sua nuova invenzione  
E la sua voce lontana chiamava dalla cantina.  
Il nonno con la sua folta barba bianca  
E i capelli sempre scompigliati  
Seduto la´ sulla sedia  
Immerso in uno dei suoi racconti.  
Spirito libero  
E un pó ribelle.  
La porta verde di legno con un vecchio pomello d´ottone  
Si apre ancora una volta,  
E dopo qualche passo  
Ecco il giardino e la magia dei suoi colori  
E profumi  
Di tanti anni fa  
E delle innumerevoli fantasie che correvano nella mia mente di bambina.  
I pomodori rossi e verdi   
Il calore dell´estate.  
Le belle di notte  
Che si aprivano lentamente all´imbrunire.  
Tutto quello che e´ stato  
E che vive ancora.  
Ma le vecchie scale di legno  
ripide ed anguste  
Mi portano di nuovo alla piccola cantina polverosa.  
Voci del passato  
Oggetti smarriti  
In questo spazio ora vuoto e silenzioso  
Alberga un segreto recondito e antico:  
Il filo mai spezzato della vita che fu.


	3. Twittering birds

Sfiorare dolcemente la tua guancia   
Quegli sguardi rubati   
Io e te   
Come il giorno e la notte  
Afferrami ancora una volta  
Non lasciarmi andare   
Non vedi che non voglio scomparire   
Notti d’amore   
Ma ora cade una pioggia fredda su di me   
E il mio grido nella strada deserta   
Dov’è quel tuo abbraccio d’amore   
Che mi ha salvato   
Per non perdermi nella mia solitudine  
Struggente e distruttiva   
Sguardi innamorati   
Senza parole  
Sussurri proibiti   
Un’altra notte trascorre  
Le tue mani sul mio corpo   
Brividi di piacere   
Vorrei perdermi nel tuo sguardo  
Per sempre


	4. Bambino nel vento

Bambino nel vento

Vivi l’eterno momento

Occhi d’ebano che parlano di bellezza

Dolcissimo viso che ruba una carezza

Corse e giochi infiniti

Nei vecchi cortili impolveriti

Risate spensierate

In una notte stellata di una magica estate…

Vola bimbo con tutto l’amore della madre terra

A sfiorare il mare

A baciare il vento

A far brillare le stelle di un calore intenso.

Il fervore della vita mai si spegnerà

Come il fuoco dell’amore che anima la verità.


	5. Luminescenza

Chiudo gli occhi e vedo un mondo che esiste solo nella mia immaginazione

Per quanto tempo rimarrò ancora prigioniero di questo sogno effimero?

Ma ormai sono solo capace di mentire a me stesso….  
In verità non voglio liberarmi dalle catene di questa illusione

Così dolce e struggente

E tu che sei solo un’ombra fugace che illumina i miei occhi...


End file.
